Mimpi dan Realita
by Chooteisha Yori
Summary: sebuah fic sebagai tanda permintaan maafku, i'm very please to be blame


Untuk semua reader Pembukaan, Hoshi mengucapkan SHITSUREI SHIMASU, GOMENASAI...

Untuk menutupi kemarahan _senpai_ semua, Hoshi ganti "Pembukaan" ini ama fic ini. Maaf ya, bukan pengen nyampah atau gimana, karena Hoshi masih baru, yah wajarlah Hoshi bikin banyak kesalahan. Mohon diterima permohonan maafnya (membungkuk dalam sambil sesegukan menahan tangis).

.

* * *

.

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Peri Dan Hutan Berkabut** **© cerita anak org**

**Diubah se****perlunya**** sebanyak-banyaknya oleh Hoshi Yukinua**

**Rate : K**

**Pair : Sasuke, Naru dkk**

**Gendre : Fantasi and Friendship**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

Di sebuah desa bernama desa Konoha Gakure hiduplah seorang anak laki-laki yang lugu dan manis berumur enam tahun. Sasuke namanya. Sasuke adalah anak yang suka menyendiri. Ia sangat suka bermain di pinggir hutan Konoha. Ibunya selalu mengingatkannya agar tak terlalu jauh masuk ke hutan. Penduduk desa Konoha percaya, orang yang terlalu jauh masuk ke hutan, tak akan pernah kembali. Bagian dalam hutan itu selalu diselubungi kabut tebal. Tak seorang pun yang keluar manusiaa yang masuk ke dalam hutan itu keluar. Tak satu pun.

"Sasuke-_chan_, kamu mau kemana sayang?" tanya Mikoto, ibu Sasuke melihat anaknya bergerak menuju pintu.

"Main, _kaa-san_," sahut Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengambil tas berisi kue, permen, coklat dan sebotol jus tomat selanjutnya berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Kamu mau ke perbatasan hutan terlarang lagi, kan?" tanya Mikoto pelan.

Sasuke menunduk kemudian melirik sekilas kaa-san yang ada dihadapannya, "Boleh kan, _kaa-san_?"

Mikoto mengangguk. "Asal kau ingat pesan _kaa-san_. Ayo coba sebutkan Sasuke!"

"Sasuke tidak boleh main jauh-jauh melewati hutan larangan, benar kan _kaa-san_?"

"Anak pintar! Hati-hati Sasuke! Jangan pulang terlalu sore!" Mikoto mengantar kepergian Sasuke di depan pintu.

Yah, begitulah setiap harinya. Sasuke selalu mengingat pesan ibunya. Namun dalam hati kecilnya ia juga penasaran ingin mengetahui daerah berkabut itu. Setiap kali pergi bermain, Mikoto selalu membekalinya dengan sekantong kue, permen, coklat, dan sebotol jus tomat. Sasuke sering datang ke tempat perbatasan kabut di hutan. Ia duduk di bawah pohon dan menikmati bekalnya di sana. Sasuke ingin sekali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam daerah berkabut itu. Namun ia takut.

.

* * *

.

Hoshi Yukinua

.

* * *

.

Suatu kali, seperti biasa Sasuke datang ke daerah perbatasan kabut. Seperti biasa ia duduk menikmati bekalnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa ada beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk mencari tahu. Namun Sasuke tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Hei! Siapa pun itu, keluarlah! Jika kalian mau, kalian dapat makan kue bersamaku," teriak Sasuke penasaran.

Mendengar tawaran Sasuke, beberapa makhluk memberanikan diri muncul dalam keadaan melayang di depan Sasuke. Sasuke tertegun sejenak melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Tubuh mereka hanya seukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa. Di punggungnya ada sayap. Telinga mereka berujung lancip. Dengan ragu mereka menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hai, jangan takut. Namaku Sasuke," sapanya tersenyum manis sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk bersalaman.

Peri yang bertubuh paling kecil menoleh kepada dua peri lainnya. Salah satu peri mengangkat bahu sambil membuang muka sedang peri yang satunya mengangguk pelan kemudian menunduk. Dengan berani peri yang peling kecil mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang ke arah Sasuke. Perlahan ia mendekati yangan Sasuke dan menggenggam telunjuk Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku Naruto," ucap Naruto pelan.

Sasuke langsung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tidak percaya akan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yang itu Kyuubi-_nii_," ucapnya lagi mengenalkan salah satu peri yang berwarna rambut senada dengannya. Bedanya rambut peri yang ditunjuk naruto lebih acak-acakan dan bila dilihat lagi lebih tua dari Naruto. "Dan yang itu Deidara-_nii_," pada peri berambut panjang. Sekilas ia seperti perempuan tapi kata _nii_ adalah untuk kakak laki-laki, bukan? Jadi dia laki-laki.

"Salam kenal," sapa Sasuke membungkukkan badan dan kemudain tersenyum pada Kyuubi dan Deidara. "Maukah kalian bermain bersamaku?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu. Dengan senang hati," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke dan ketiga kawan barunya sering makan bekal bersama-sama. Kadang mereka saling bertukar bekal. Sasuke sangat senang bermain dengan ketiga peri itu.

Kyuubi si sulung yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Naruto adalah peri yang senang sekali menjahili kedua adiknya namun dibalik sikap jahilnya ia sangat memperhatikan adik-adiknya. Deidara, si tengah yang lebih tua setahun dari Naruto adalah peri bersifat tenang walau terkadang ia bersikap seperti ada yang disembunyikan. Naruto si peri bungsu adalah peri yang periang. Ia sangat senang bermain Sasuke yang sepertinya seusia dengannya dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah berteman akrab.

.

* * *

.

Hoshi Yukinua

.

* * *

.

Suatu hari Sasuke bertanya kepada ketiga temannya, "Kyuubi, Deidara, Naruto. Mengapa ada daerah berkabut di hutan ini? Apa isinya? Dan mengapa tak ada yang pernah kembali? Kalian tinggal di hutan sebelah mana?" tanya Sasuke penuh ingin tahu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke ketiga peri itu saling bertukar pandang. Mereka tahu jawabannya namun ragu untuk memberi tahu Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau ingin masuk kesana?" tanya Kyuubi menyerengai jahil.

"Hehehe, iya ingin sekali. Tapi karena berita tidak aada yang bisa kembali dari sana aku takut memasukinya," jawab Sasuke jujur. "Selain itu _Kaa-san_ tak akan mengijinkanku."

"Kyuu-_nii,_ kurasa tidak akan apa-apa kalau Sasu-_chan_ diajak sesekali ketempat kita. Ini akan menyenangkan. Dei-_nii_ kurasa bisa membantu mendandani Sasu-_chan_," ujar Naruto sambil memakan bekal dari Sasuke.

Kyuubi dan Deidara saling menatap. Kemudian saling tersenyum.

"Kami setuju!"

.

* * *

.

Hoshi Yukinua

.

* * *

.

"Para peri tinggal di balik hutan berkabut. Termasuk kami," jelas Naruto.

"Kabut itu adalah pelindung agar tak seorang pun dapat masuk ke wilayah kami tanpa izin. Kami tiga bersaudara adalah peri penjaga daerah berkabut," sambung Deidara.

"Jika kabut menipis, kami akan meniupkannya lagi sebanyak-banyaknya. Jika ada tamu yang tak diundang masuk ke wilayah kami, kami segera membuatnya tersesat," tambah Kyuubi.

Sasuke terkagum-kagum mendengarnya." Jadi kapan kalian akan membawaku kesana?" tanya Sasuke penuh berharap.

Ketiga peri itu berembuk sejenak. "Aku akan melihat-lihat situasinya dulu Sasuke," jawab Kyuubi.

"Butuh waktu yang tepat," sambung Kyuubi lagi.

"Dan penampilan yang tepat," tambah Deidara tersenyum sambil menggamit tangan Sasuke.

"Yeyy! Persiapkan dirimu Sasu-_chan_! Hehehe," naruto terbang ke arah kepala sasuke dan melompat-lompat diatasnya.

"Heii, Naruto! Kau mengacak-acak rambutku," teriak Sasuke kemudian mengibas rambutnya.

"Hahahaha," Kyuubi, Deidara dan Naruto tertawa serempak melihat Sasuke

.

* * *

.

Hoshi Yukinua

.

* * *

.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke diajak Kyuubi, Deidara dan Naruto ke negeri mereka. Hari itu Sasuke membawa kue, coklat, dan permen banyak-banyak. Sebelumnya, Sasuke didandani seperti peri oleh ketiga temannya. Itu supaya mereka bisa mengelabui para peri lain. Tentu saja sebenarnya manusia dilarang masuk ke wilayah peri dan ketiga peri penjaga telah melanggar hukum bisa dihukum jika ketahuan. Naruto memberi Sasuke kacamata khusus pada Sasuke. Dengan kacamata itu Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas. Deidara juga memberi ramuan aga tubuh Sasuke menyusut hingga ia setinggi Naruto.

Daerah berkabut penuh dengan berbagai tumbuhan penyesat. Berbagai jalan yang berbeda nampak sama. Jika tidak hati-hati maka akan tersesat dan berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Dengan bimbingan Kyuubi, Deidara, dan Naruto akhirnya mereka semua sampai ke negeri peri. Di sana rumah tampak mungil. Bentuknya pun aneh-aneh. Ada rumah berbentuk jamur, berbentuk sepatu, bahkan ada yang berbentuk teko. Pakaian mereka seperti kostum untuk karnaval. Kegiatan para peri pun bermacam-macam. Ada yang mengumpulkan madu, bernyanyi, membuat baju dari kelopak bunga… Semua tampak riang gembira.

Sasuke sangat senang. Ia diperkenalkan kepada anak peri lainnya. Mereka sangat terkejut mengetahui Sasuke adalah manusia. Namun mereka senang dapat bertemu dan berjanji tak akan memberi tahu ratu peri. Rupanya mereka pun ingin tahu tentang manusia. Mereka bermain gembira. Sasuke dan para anak peri berkejar-kejaran, bernyanyi, bercerita dan tertawa keras-keras. Mereka juga saling bertukar makanan. Pokoknya hari itu menyenangkan sekali.

Tiba-tiba wanita dengan gaun cantik dan mahkota dikepalanya datang. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Ratu Tsunade!" teriak Deidara tercekat.

"Dia adalah teman hamba dari hutan utara," jawab Naruto takut.

Mau tak mau mereka terpaksa berbohong kepada Ratu Tsunade agar Sasuke tak ketahuan.

Ratu Tsunade memperhatikan Sasuke dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dalam hati ia merasa asing dengan wajah Sasuke namun kemudian ia mengacuhkan perasaan anehnya. Setelah itu ia pergi berkeliling memeriksa pekerjaan rakyatnya yang lain.

Sasuke bermain lagi dengan lincah. Namun sayang ia terpeleset. Sasuke jatuh terjerembab. Ketika itu cuping telinga palsunya copot. Ratu Tsunade melihat hal itu. Ia amat marah.

"Manusia! Bagaimana ia bisa sampai kemari? " teriak Ratu peri menggelegar. "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan ini?" liriknya tajam pada Kyuubi, Deidara dan Naruto.

Kyuubi, Deidara, dan Naruto maju ke depan dengan gemetar. "Itu...," jawab mereka gugup.

"Ini pelanggaran. Jika ada manusia yang tahu tempat ini, maka tempat ini tidak aman lagi. Kalian harus dihukum berat," teriak ratu Tsunade marah.

Kyuubi terdiam, wajah Deidara memerah dan Naruto telah terisak.

"_Baa-san_, maafkan kami," ucap Naruto terisak.

Sasuke yang saat itu juga ketakutan memberikan diri maju ke depan. "Mereka tidak bersalah, Ratu. Akulah yang memaksa mereka untuk membawaku kemari."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus dihukum menggantikan mereka!" gelegar ratu Tsunade.

Sasuke dimasukkan ke dalam bak air tertutup. Ia akan direbus setengah jam. Namun ketika api sudah dinyalakan ia tidak merasa panas sedikit pun.

"Keluarlah! Kau lulus ujian, " kata ratu Tsunade.

Ternyata kebaikan hati Sasuke membuat ia lolos dari hukuman. Ia diperbolehkan pulang dan teman perinya bebas hukuman. Ratu Tsunade membuat Sasuke mengantuk dan tertidur. Ia menghapus ingatan Sasuke tentang negeri peri. Namun ia masih menyisakannya sedikit agar Sasuke dapat mengingatnya di dalam mimpi. Ketika terbangun, Sasuke berada di kasur kesayangannya.

.

* * *

.

_**Omake**_

.

* * *

.

"_Nee... Kaa-san._"

Mikoto menoleh kearah Sasuke. Dilihatnya anak semata wayangnya telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Aku bermimpi indah memasuki hutan terlarang, berteman dengan tiga orang peri yang baik hati."

"Hmm, benarkah? Lalu ingatkah kamu siapa meraka Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto lembut sambil meletakkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua kemeja makan.

"Ah itu...," Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Aku lupa, tapi aku ingat satu peri. Namanya Naruto," terang Sasuke senang sambil menyuapi sarapannya.

Mikoto menatap diam Sasuke, 'Arigatou, ratu Tsunade kau tak benar-benar menhapus memori putraku.'

.

.

/

Dictionary

SHITSUREI SHIMASU = permintan maaf karena ketidaksopanan


End file.
